Delivery Boy
by infinite vertigo
Summary: AU 'Kise, you're the worst delivery boy ever for three reasons: you parked your car on my lawn, almost forgot to take my money, and now you're about to blow off your job by sleeping with me.' AoKise, smut


**disclaimer: don't own.**

_**title**__: delivery boy_

_**pairing**__: aomine x kise_

_**genre**__: romance, humor_

_**word count**__: 3,503_

_**summary**__: au 'kise, you're the worst delivery boy ever for three reasons: you parked your car on my lawn, almost forgot to take my money, and now you're about to blow off your job by sleeping with me.'_

_**warning: smut**_

_for Maria_

**delivery boy**

All in all, he made a pretty decent pizza delivery boy, Kise thought.

The tucked in white shirt to charcoal slacks was almost a decent outfit—a bit weird for a delivery boy, but classic colors—and the baseball cap they had to wear with the logo of the restaurant on it was almost made fashionable by the model. It flattened his bangs against his forehead and Kise found himself swiping at them more often, but that only made people stare more at him, particularly the girls who jumped when he gave them a smile.

He did already have a job, as he explained to his friends around the cafeteria—high school lunch periods were just as they were depicted in the media—but it was slow when it wasn't the season for runway shows. That drew blank looks and Kise sighed, deciding not to go into it. Basically, he said, he needed money but his current job wasn't providing it quickly enough, and so he sought another job. Delivering pizzas was laborious but rather easy and with flexible hours. And al he had to do was know the city of Tokyo well and, he grinned, he definitely knew it well.

_"What if you eat the pizza?"_

_ "I'm not you, Murasakibaracchi."_

As he stepped into the car, having already put the box of pizza in the backseat, he buckled his seat belt and turned on the engine, hearing it roar to life, and was smiling as he backed out and began driving to the address. It seemed familiar, he thought, but couldn't place it, but he wasn't too perturbed. Kise found himself at the houses of many of his acquaintances, being the one to bring homework or because of a project. He was rather popular at school, if he could say that without being arrogant, and never found himself too lonely, always managing to find someone to talk to.

Stopping a red light, Kise's fingers drummed against the steering wheel in time to the song on the radio as he ran through the events of his day. Friday was always a good day, especially one where he didn't have too much homework. Math and a history packet to read, no tests, sick English teacher, no science; it would be a good weekend, and his shift ended in an hour. He looked forward to sleeping in tomorrow and waking up at a lazy hour. As he had told his friends, work as a model was slow nowadays and so his agent didn't have go sees lined up for him all weekend long; he could easily call everyone and see if they wanted to do anything, play basketball, something to relax.

_Maybe Aominecchi will want to play one on one…_

Had it not been for Aomine in the first place, Kise probably wouldn't know the others. He had been passing by the basketball court one day, slightly annoyed at work and all the hours he had to put in to a nightmare of a manager when Aomine hit him with a basketball, asking if he wanted to play. He was smiling back then—now it seemed like a dream that Aomine had smiled at one point—and that was when Kise was introduced to the others.

"Best friend" may not have been the term to describe their relationship, but closest out of the group certainly was; out of all of them, he felt the most comfortable around Aomine, even if their relationship seemed to be built on insults and teasing.

The rest of his journey to the address was of green lights and little traffic. Today was a good Friday, Kise thought as he pulled into the driveway with a smile. With his luck, he might even get off of work early. Turning the car off, he stepped outside to meet grass and blinked, leaning over. As he had suspected, the wheels on the left side of the car were on the grass and he sighed, shaking his head. It was dark and it was late; he didn't have the energy to repark and would give a smile if the customer got angry.

He closed the driver's seat door and retrieved the pizza from the back, taking it out of the sleeve used to keep it warm and locked the car with his keys. Pizza delivery car or not, he knew to be safe and lock it; who knew if there were drunk teenagers looking for free food? And, besides, he didn't want to risk anything happening to the car because then he would have to be the one that paid for the damage.

Walking along the walkway that led up to the house, Kise rang the doorbell and took a step back, standing a good distance away from the door. He had learned that quickly after someone opened a door so quickly that it nearly knocked the pizza out of his hands, sending it flying out of his grasp.

Footsteps were approaching and Kise looked around. It was a nice house, he thought, he wouldn't mind living here. There was something about it that made it seem so familiar and he wished he could place it, but figured not to put too much thought into it. When the door opened, he turned with a professional smile, but it immediately slid off when he saw the bored expression of a blue haired, tan skinned male standing there.

"Ah. I was hoping it would be you."

"A-Aominecchi?!"

Granted, there was more than one reason why Aomine was his closest friend, Kise thought dryly as the door opened and he saw a smirking Aomine standing there. His sweatpants hung low around his waist and his shirt was rumpled—it seemed he was napping or something prior to this—and Kise couldn't help but narrow his eyes.

"You wanted me to deliver this to you?" he asked, stepping in without another word as Aomine moved to the side. Out of habit, he took his shoes off and looked around, remembering that Aomine had recently moved into a new house and that was why it seemed familiar. He had only been here once, whereas he had been to Aomine's old house far more times and so he didn't immediately remember that he had moved.

Of course, he didn't mean to linger, he suddenly realized, but it would be weird to put his shoes back on right now.

"Yeah. I wanted pizza and you're a pizza boy and I figured I can get away with not tipping you," he answered with a shrug and Kise's eyebrow arched at the words, especially the last part.

"Eh?! Why's that?"

"Because," Aomine gave a smirk as he took the pizza box and opened it, peering at the food inside, "we're friends."

"Ha?! But this is my job!" Kise retorted, with a frown, eyes narrowing and fists clenching. The pizza smelled better than it did in the car; he had thought that with working at the pizza place, the smell would soon turn to something disgusting to him, but his love for the food seemed to grow only stronger. "Just take the pizza and I'll leave, Aominecchi!"

"You see?" he asked with a smirk. "You're bad at your job."

"What?!"

"I don't have to tip you if you're not a good delivery boy," Aomine answered with a shrug and Kise's scowl deepened. Aomine always did this and it never failed to irritate the blonde, always falling for the same trap of being playfully teased.

"What makes you say that?"

An eyebrow arched as Aomine took a slice, the still warm cheese refusing to break, stringy strands clinging desperately. But the male raised it higher until the strands separated and he took a bite, talking with his mouth full, bits of onions and mushrooms falling. Kise couldn't help but stare and want a slice, but was unable to bring himself to ask.

"Kise, you're the worst delivery boy ever for three reasons," he drawled and the blonde scowled at his words, "you parked your car on my lawn, almost forgot to take my money, and now you're about to blow off your job by sleeping with me."

Kise had to agree with the lawn part; that was the only reason he hesitated for a moment because, he supposed, he really should have adjusted his parking. But now that he knew it was Aomine he didn't even feel a need to apologize.

"You don't even care about your lawn, Aominecchi! The grass is yellowing, I've been waiting for you to pay because it's rude for me to demand the money, and who said-?!"

Pizza being put down on a table nearby, Kise found himself pulled towards Aomine with an arm around his waist, lips pressed to his in a sudden kiss. For a moment he lost himself in it—Aomine's lips were addictive and their kisses was his secondary oxygen—but Kise remembered that he still had a job to do.

"Nn," he pulled back immediately, frowning, thinking he should say that he needed to leave but different words slipped out of his mouth. "You taste like pizza."

"And who was the one that gave it to me?"

"Because you ordered-!"

"Kidding."

He kissed him again and this time Kise didn't pull away, closing his eyes and feeling Aomine's hips grind against his. Thoughts of his job were secondary as his pants began to feel unnaturally tight and restricting, the blonde letting out a sigh, his hot breath tickling Aomine's lips as he felt Aomine's hands pull at his white shirt, untucking it from his pants.

Clearly he and Aomine weren't _just_ friends.

"I need to go back to work…" he muttered, lips forming the words into the kiss. Aomine's curved into a smirk and Kise couldn't help but smile in response at feeling that, eyes still closed.

"No you don't."

"Yes I do, my shift ends in…"

"You really want to deliver pizzas with a boner?" Aomine asked with a smirk, hand reaching down and brushing over the prominent bulge in Kise's pants. He almost groaned at the feeling, wanting to buck his hips and get closer to Aomine's hand, but restrained himself. "Why don't I take care of that for you, hah?"

His lips were on Kise's again and he found himself navigated towards the couch, pushed down onto it roughly. The cap he wore was taken off and tossed carelessly onto the floor as Aomine's body pressed his to the couch, legs intertwined and kiss never breaking. His back arched when Aomine's hand slipped under his shirt, teasing his pale skin with a brush, knuckles cold to his warm flesh.

"Aominecchi…" he growled, but couldn't help but give into the temptation, the blue haired male's words sending shudders through his body. "Make it fast… I need to get back to work…"

"Oh I can make it fast," came the response, a whisper to his ear and Kise swallowed a dry lump in his throat, the temperature in the room seeming to increase at least ten degrees suddenly. Aomine's breath tickled him and he felt a blush creep up the back of his neck, knees almost buckling as they nearly gave out beneath him. "But I don't know if you'll be able to walk…"

Aomine's hands worked on the buttons of Kise's shirt, already untucked from earlier and the blonde sat up so it could be taken off. As he reached to pull the white t-shirt underneath off, Aomine pulled the grey shirt he had on off easily and both their articles of clothing were tossed aside at the same time. Giving a smirk, Kise laid back down and pulled Aomine down on top of him, fingers threading into his short blue hair as he pressed a kiss to his lips.

"Lift your ass, Kise."

"Nn… impatience, Aominecchi…"

But he raised his hips so Aomine could tug off his pants and boxers at the same time, the lack of clothing to ease the friction he felt when Aomine's hips pressed to his making Kise groan, eyes screwed shut. A breath moan sounded and Aomine smirked as his hands traced the curve of Kise's body, resting on his hip.

He could hear Kise's quiet moans as his lips pressed to his collarbone, leaving bite marks and sucking lightly as his hand brushed against Kise's arousal. The blonde's hips bucked in reaction to that and an eye opened irritably to glare at the smirking Aomine, hands coming up to lace into his hair and grip at the locks.

"Aominecchi…" he muttered in a low tone and Aomine's eyes closed, feeling shivers run down his spine at the voice. There was a certain quality to the blonde's voices that would make Aomine weak at the knees, the way it would turn baritone and dark, a hushed whisper caressing the shell of his ear, and it took every last ounce of willpower in Aomine to remain in control and not show the weakness. He pulled back and kissed him again, feeling Kise's hands run down his body, tracing his chest before they rested on the hem of his sweatpants.

His fingers were quick and nimble as he kissed Aomine back with as much passion as the other put into the kiss, pushing his pants down easily, grateful they were sweatpants and simple to take off. His fingers brushed against the skin above the waistband of his boxers and Aomine flinched, the sensation of cool fingers against hot skin electrifying.

"How much longer is your shift, supposedly?" Aomine asked as he pushed his pants down and Kise's hands returned Aomine's hair, keeping him close.

"Eh… what time is it?"

Reluctantly, Aomine pulled back and sat up, kicking his pants of and leaving him in his boxers only as he glanced at the clock. It took a moment because his mind was in a haze of pleasure, but he quickly figured the time out when the numbers stopped melting together, digital display failing him.

"Seven twelve."

"Ah, three hours left. I get off at ten on Fridays."

"Huh…" Aomine gave a smirk, but when he looked back to Kise, the sneer almost slid off his lips. Because seeing Kise splayed out on the couch below him with nothing on, blonde locks already beginning to stick to his face and a smirk on his lips did things to Aomine's body that he needed to resolve. His heart seemed to skip a beat as he stared at Kise, forgetting to move for a moment. His skin seemed so pale and hair so yellow like an angel's, matching eyes that always held a kind of innocence, even when his voice didn't match, and it drove Aomine crazy.

"…Aominecchi?"

"God_damnit_," Aomine hissed and he leaned down, kissing Kise again, hard and rough. Kise seemed to be caught off guard by it, lips still parted in question and Aomine took advantage of that, slipping his tongue into Kise's mouth and dominating him in the kiss. His hand reached down and gave the blonde's erection a stroke, painfully slow and smirking as Kise's lips parted more, groaning.

"Aomine… cchi…"

"What?"

"L-lu… be…"

"Under the couch."

A hand freed itself from the entanglement in his short locks and Kise's long arm easily reached the floor, feeling around with his fingers for the bottle of lube, keeping his eyes closed. He finally found it and picked it up—it seemed it was left from last time—and picked it up, pressing it to Aomine's cheek to get his attention. Annoyed, Aomine broke the kiss and pulled back, opening the bottle and squeezing a generous amount onto his fingers.

"Oi. Lift your leg."

"You're so demanding."

"Or I won't prep you," he threatened, giving a smirk at Kise's wide eyes. Annoyed, a leg hooked around Aomine's waist and Kise soon felt a finger press against him, entering a moment later. He groaned at the slight discomfort, giving Aomine a glare.

"How inconsiderate…"

"I think the fact that I'm taking the time to do this is more than considerate, Kise," Aomine murmured and added a second finger. Kise let out a sharp hiss of pain, hands coming up to Aomine's back and digging his nails into the flesh. Aomine winced at the pain but ignored it as he pulled his fingers in and out, scissoring the blonde beneath him and watching his face until all the pain seemed to pass and he looked relaxed. His boxers were becoming uncomfortably restricting and Aomine found it hard to focus on the task at hand.

"You ready?"

He pulled his fingers out without a warning and Kise watched as the blue haired male pushed his boxers down and kicked them off, picking up the lube again. As he waited, he reached over and fished his cell phone out of his pants, looking at it with a frown.

"Hey, Aominecchi, I probably do need to get back to—A-Aomin_ecchi_…!"

He had felt his leg being placed around his waist but didn't expect Aomine to thrust into him without a warning, having thought the male would have more courtesy than that. Groaning and back arching at the waves of pain, Kise's eyes screwed shut and he felt Aomine take his phone out of his hand and toss it aside carelessly, hearing it hit the carpet floor with a soft 'thud.' Aomine pressed a kiss to his forehead, oddly tender as Kise's expression relaxed slightly, once the pain dulled to something manageable.

"Jerk…"

"You said you wanted it fast, right?" he asked and pulled out, thrusting back in and earning another grunt of pain from Kise. "Then I'll make it _fast_ and _hard._"

His pace was steady and Kise hissed in pain at the feeling, nails clawing into Aomine's back as he pressed his forehead to the crook of his neck. Aomine's breath came out in pants against his ear and nothing except groans escaped through Kise's parted lips, waiting for Aomine to hit that one spot. He usually was good at it, Kise thought dryly, so it was odd that he hadn't hit it yet.

Opening his mouth and about to snap something at Aomine, a sudden blinding white cut Kise off, and his back arched closer to Aomine.

"What," he grunted, "you thought I forgot where it was?"

"I thought you… were being a jerk…"

"Well," Aomine's lips moved to Kise's ear, biting down on the shell lightly, "it is fun to tease you…"

Another particularly hard thrust left Kise speechless, chest rising and falling as pleasure coiled in his lower stomach. His hands roamed the expanse of Aomine's back, having memorized the dips and curves of his toned body a long time ago. But his palms still pressed lightly to the skin and Kise's breath came in short pants, eyes glazed over when he opened them and stared at the ceiling.

"A-Aominecchi, k-kiss… me…" he muttered quietly.

Aomine pulled back slightly and glared at him lightly, but Kise could see the pleasure clouding his face. And then he kissed him, so hard that Kise's lips hurt immediately; he tried to kiss back with as much passion as Aomine but his pace was increasing rapidly and all the blonde could do was wrap his legs around the tanner male's waist, leave crescent marks in Aomine's back.

"Close?" Aomine asked against his lips and Kise gave a small nod, far beyond the point of being able to form words.

His thrusts were short and shallow now, more desperate as pleasure was building up in his body. Aomine's hands were balled into fists by Kise's head and he took one of Kise's hands, forcing it above his head and lacing their hands together as the other hand was used to support himself. Opening his eyes, the faintest of blushes decorated Kise's cheeks and he looked completely lost in a haze of pleasure that Aomine couldn't help but kiss him again, hips moving faster, driving himself deeper into Kise every time.

Kise's lips parted and with a final arch of his back, a loud moan sounded and Aomine smirked as Kise came, body trembling beneath him and hand gripping Aomine's tightly. The growing tension of pleasure in Aomine was pushed over the edge after a few more thrusts and he came, grunting as his hands clenched, riding out his pleasure.

Hovering over the blonde, they were both panting, unable to form words. The room was uncomfortably warm and he was tired but he couldn't lay down on the narrow couch, having no choice but to stay in his current position. Kise's eyes were still closed when Aomine's opened and he reached a hand up to brush a few strands of his blonde hair away from his face, dampened with sweat and kissed him until his eyes opened, giving a tired smirk.

"Oi, Kise."

"Yeah… Aominecchi?" he rasped with a dazed smile and half lidded eyes.

"You are the worst pizza delivery boy that ever existed."

**author's notes: this turned out a lot shorter than I expected but at least it's done, hahaha. thank you for reading and reviews are always very much appreciated!**


End file.
